It Takes Two to Tango
by Anki-Shai
Summary: "Attack him where he is unprepared,appear where you are not expected." What can you do when all paths in front of you lead to the same place?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters, they belong to Dreamworks and their respective creators. Just doing this because I think there isn't enough Po/Tigress stories and moments out thre.

**Title: **It takes Two to Tango

**Summary: **"Attack him where he is unprepared,appear where you are not expected." What can you do when all paths in front of you lead to the same place?

**AN: **yes, I know. Another story. Mmm, it takes place before the second movie. Please, do tell me what you think. Critics, ideas or any other thoughts you have about the story are very welcomed (all except flames).

So, enjoy, read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>It Takes Two To Tango<strong>

If you were to ask him what exactly happened or how it all began, he wouldn't be able to answer. He could only tell you everything was confusing.

Trying to understand what has been happening since he defeated Tai Lung was something that was giving him headaches. The first time it happened he had been left stunned, lying on the ground with his mouth hanging open and his eyes about the size of a plate.

He remembered it had been on his fifth mission along with the Furious Five.

He was excited. Always was whenever he had to go with them on some heroic mission. Bandits, pirates, thieves, you named it, and Po would always be ready for some action and to show his awesomeness to the world.

Little by little he was proving himself to the Furious Five without realizing most of them had already accepted him. He was one of the team ever since he defeated Tai Lung.

But of course, there was still some awkwardness around Tigress. Up until Po appeared and started joining them in training and missions, Tigress had been the unnamed leader of the Furious Five. All of them would look up at her to see her reaction, to hear what she had to say. Now, with Po around them, his opinion was being heard and his words were taken seriously.

In a way, he was starting to take a road down leadership in the group, without even noticing.

The mission had been an easy one. A couple of guys pretending to be some emissaries from the Capital; Po and the others took good care of them leaving them ready for a trial back in the Capital.

But since winter was begining the couldn't make their way back to the Valley of Peace yet. The night had been a stormy one, snow was starting to fall and the cold of the night would surely kill them if they tried to return to the Valley that night. So, of course, they stayed in the city.

The room they had acquired belonged to the village leader who offered his home as a thank you.

Po watched as the Furious Five, minus Tigress, engaged themselves in a game of Bāshí Fēn that Viper was, so far, winning. Crane was looking at his game intently, frowning as he snorted exasperated while Mantis was trying to look at his cards without letting Monkey watched his game. This was a little difficult seeing as the cards were almost as tall as Mantis.

Viper was smirking smugly, one eyebrow raised as she dared the others to make their move.

"For some reason, I think you're cheating" mumbled Monkey narrowing his eyes at Viper.

"Oh, please, you said that every time I win."

"Yeah, maybe because _you_ always win." Viper chuckled while shaking her head.

"Come on guys!" said Viper battling her eyelashes at the rest of the guys. "Let's see the deal."

"I refuse to keep playing this game on the grounds I can't even look at my cards." Said Mantis crossing his arms. His words make Po and Monkey snickered even after he glared at them.

"Mantis, you always said the same. If you can't hold the cards then why you keep playing?" asked Crane looking over his own cards.

Mantis opened and closed his mouth before settling down with his arms crossed and a…pout, on his face.

Po put his hands on his mouth holding his laugh in there so he wouldn't have to face an angered Mantis. He watched the interaction until he suddenly realized someone was missing. With a frown on his face, Po lifted his head looking around the room until his eyes finally found what he was looking for.

Tigress was leaning against the threshold, a shadow falling on her face, hiding her from the curious eyes of her friends. For a moment Po looked at her, taking in her presence and wondering what she could possibly be thinking.

Lately, Tigress had been strange. Even the others were saying that much about Tigress and they had known her the longer. She was more silent and contemplative, sometimes she was aggressive with a hint of confussion in her actions. Overall with Po. It was as if something about the Panda bothered her. And Po thought she did have tons of reasons to be mad at him.

With some sadness, Po lowered his face. He thought they were past all the hard feelings that rose when he was chosen as the Dragon Warrior. Apparently, they weren't.

Po lifted his gaze once again and almost jumped in surprised when he noticed Tigress looking at him. Her eyes gleaming yellow, looking directly into his own jade ones.

Po should have known there was something wrong. The signs coming from Tigress behavior should told him there was _something_ there. But Po had never been the subject of such 'things'. He had never been the focus of anyone's attention.

So, when he saw Tigress watching him, without knowing the meaning of her stare and she turned around and left, Po couldn't help but follow.

There was something in Tigress eyes that was calling to him. Of course, his mind and common sense were yelling at him to stop think about it. To ask someone for advice or help.

But Po wasn't listening, mainly because Tigress eyes were one of the many features Po lo…like about Tigress.

What happened next was…confusing.

The cold air from the night hit Po straight in the face and chest; he felt a shiver travel down his back as he stepped out of the protection of the house. There was no one out there but Po could see the small foot-prints from Tigress just outside the door.

There was no moon so the night was dark and he couldn't see his attacker, only felt it.

Two strong hands grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him hard against the cold ground. He could also hear a low growl mixed with a purr. He could feel a pair of lips crashing against his.

It wasn't soft or loving. His first kiss, ever, was hard and full of emotion. The only thing he was aware of was of the warm body above his, the soft lips moving, demanding and taking what they wanted. He was also well aware he was responding, which he thought strange since he didn't know how to kiss.

But, as soon as it started it was over and, as his attacker raise, he could see clearly Tigress face.

Her eyes were looking down at him with a strange gleam in them; her tongue was licking her lips, tasting them while her claws dig further into Po's shoulders making him wince.

Before Po could say or do anything, Tigress was up and gone.

what the hell had just happened?

* * *

><p>Bāshí Fēn : According to wikipedia this a chinese card game. It's a trick-taking card game which rules vary according to the region.<p>

So, thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think!


	2. Even if the seas should run dry…

**AN: **I can't help but thing Tigress would always be kind of possessive and agressive in a relationship with Po. Manily because Po seemed to noble to do it himself. However, he is rather unpredictable sometimes...so, who knows? maybe Po would try something in return after this.

Thanks guys for the readings, reviews and all!

Enjoy, read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Even if the seas should run dry…<strong>

"…And then I went directly to him making something like this," said Po putting his hand in front of him, a smile on his face accompanied by a fighting sound. The kids sitting at his feet were looking at him wide eye, mesmerized by the story.

"And then a kick like this one. "Once again Po showed the kids how he made the kick. "and finally he started crying before giving up."

There was a roar of 'yeahs' coming from the kids that started bombarding Po with different questions. The Panda was more than happy to answer all of them while the caretaker of the kids looked over at him with interest. However, she wasn't the only one watching Po, hidden of anyone who knew her or could use _this _against her, Tigress watched with tender eyes at Po.

The rest of the Furious Five were just amused, every time they would rest in a village Po would call the attention of many villagers and their kids. Even more when they learnt about Po being the Dragon Warrior and the defeater of many dangers in the Valley of Peace. This time they were far from home, at just a few villages away from Gongmen City. The place they were in was a small one, producers of different kind of silk that many cities would import from them. The curious thing about the city was their reactions to Po.

Some were freaked while some others kept looking at him as if he was a ghost; but even after asking the villagers no one would give a straight answer.

The calm and pretty nice atmosphere seemed to have a drastic changed the moment the children caretaker decided to make a move. She was a female wolf, pretty young with a beautiful fur, big black eyes and a gentle smile. She was pretty attractive and this was only remarked by some comments from Monkey and Mantis and confirmed by Po's sudden blush when his friends decided to mention it.

Hidden away from praying eyes, Tigress seemed to be affected by this. But of course, being who she was, she decided to ignore it; after all, it wasn't important.

It wasn't important, until now…

"You're really good with the kids, Dragon Warrior." Said the female wolf smiling at Po while placing herself really close to him.

Po blinked a couple of times confused and slightly terrified, his eyes moved from the space between the wolf and him and then back to Mantis and Monkey who were giving him the thumbs-up sign.

With certain nervousness he scratched the back of his head and cleared his sudden dry throat. "Eh, it's…I mean; it's nothing, you now? I really like kids. A-And…you...you can called me Po."

There was a strange twinkle from the wolf's eyes as her smile grew becoming a little flirty, "Well, I thank you _Po." _Po's eyes went wide as she said his name while placing her paw on his arm. "You may call me Lykaios."

"Lykaios?" Po looked slightly confused for a moment, forgetting the closeness or the fact he had more than a pair of eyes on him. Even the kids seemed pretty interest with what was going on.

"That's a pretty name, but strange." He said making Lykaios giggled.

"Yes, my father wasn't from around here."

"Oh, I see." Po nodded his head as if he really understood what it meant. Lykaios tilted her head to the side.

"So, back to the main topic," she said catching Po's attention again. "You like children? I bet you have a lot of…proposals."

"Proposals?" back to stand where the Furious Five were sitting Mantis, Monkey and even Crane all face palmed at Po. He was so deep in trouble he didn't even know! A beautiful girl was flirting openly with him, she was giving him all the necessary implements for him to make a move and, what was he doing?

Nothing.

"Yes, I mean," Lykaios looked around before leaning forward placing her mouth just close enough to Po's ear making the poor Panda blush and freeze. "Proposals to mate and find that special someone."

Whatever answer Po was about to give it was cut short by a sudden hand grabbing Po by his shoulder and moving him backwards. Po and Lykaios were surprised and both turned to see the newcomer that turned out to be Master Tigress.

On the outside, Master Tigress didn't seem much different than how she looked normally. She was serious with an almost expressionless façade if it wasn't for her eyes. Those amber eyes gleaming dangerously at the wolf, both females glared at each other for a few seconds. Po looking from one to the other backing away pretty slowly, really slowly, looking for a way out until Tigress grabbed him hard to stop him from moving.

"There is matter that needs your complete attention, _Dragon Warrior."_ Po gulped nodding dumbly his head as Tigress dragged him away.

Mantis shook his head sadly as he returned to the drink in front of him, "Man, poor Po. What did he do this time to piss Tigress off?"

Viper looked at Mantis then at Monkey and Crane. Monkey seemed just as confused while Crane was merely thoughtful. "It wasn't what Po was doing but rather who he was talking to."

"What do you mean?" said Mantis even more confused; he turned his head to the female wolf checking her up before turning back to Viper. "What does this hot chick had anything to do with Tigress and Po? Unless…"

Viper raised an eyebrow at Mantis, skeptical as to what the small Master would say next. "Unless, what?"

"Unless it was Tigress the one who want to talk with the girl." With a pretty contemplative, although, confusing expression.

Viper rolled her eyes, she didn't even bother to say anything, instead she did hit Mantis while turning around and leaving the guys to their thoughts.

* * *

><p>This situation was getting really strange for Po.<p>

After the initial _incident_ he had tried to understand why Tigress had done what she did. He had tried to talk to her about it. But every time he would as much as seemed serious about a conversation with her she would run.

Or started hitting him.

Whatever was convenient at that time.

After speaking with his dad, Po even tried to give her flowers and something sweet so they could have a conversation about what had happened. Of course, the flowers part never happened after Mantis found him with a couple of little girls trying to choose the best ones for Tigress. The girls felt so happy that he was asking for help they made some pretty flower crowns, he of course, used.

But Mantis found out, he told everyone while laughing and asking who Po's secret girlfriend was. Which in turn transform into a conversation about flowers and crowns and…well…

It all ended up in a rather uncomfortable and pretty violent way.

Master Shifu decided to teach them a lesson. To all of them. Well, all but Tigress and Viper who, wisely, remained behind the whole thing.

So, yes, 'the flowers and sweet' plan failed. The' trying to talk to her' one failed as well. Po was running out of ideas and he really, really wanted to know why Tigress had done what she did for two reasons. The first one because he thought Tigress hated him or at least didn't like him that much. The second, because he wanted to know what were the possibilities of repeating it without getting murder in the process.

And now, after almost a month since the kiss Po found himself in almost the same situation than before. Minus the snow, darkness and cold surface under his back. And with a rather angry and pretty strange Tigress looking at him with unreadable eyes.

"Tigress, I…" Whatever Po was about to say was cut short by Tigress who put a finger against Po's lips.

Tigress was a rather complicate in some aspects of her life while some others were really simple. She was taken in by Master Shifu to train and be a part of something different and more meaningful than an orphan where everyone thought you were a monster.

She grew up trying to prove her worth to Master Shifu and herself she was capable of more. Of being the difference. That's why she tried so hard, why she decided to hide away any useless feeling and emotion and concentrated on her goal. Why she tried to protect herself so she wouldn't end up like Tai Lung.

There were few things Tigress felt some kind of affection for. Some of those were her friends, the Furious Five. Regardless of how idiotic some of them were at times, or how noisy they were all the time. They had become family. Something Tigress always wanted.

Master Shifu and Master Oogway were parental figures. The ones she felt loyalty and affection for.

But Po, the Panda, was a piece of the puzzle she hadn't been able to place.

This Panda made her feel things she wasn't familiar with and intensify others she knew too well. At first she thought it was hate and who could blame her? The Panda had taken away from her a title she had been looking for since Tai Lung betrayed them all.

But hate was a feeling she was familiar with. She knew the symptoms and what Po was making her feel was different. In a way, it was more intense and confusing. It made her feel sick.

Looking at him right now, with those big, jade eyes looking at her with perplexity, nervousness and confusion in his face, Tigress knew there was something about this emotion that made her react and act in a rather irrational way.

She felt possessive. Po shouldn't allow anyone to touch him the way _that_ woman touched him. Didn't he get it the first time?

Didn't he get it was bothersome to see him…act that way with others?

This was stupid. Tigress lowered her gaze with a frown; she was acting out of character without a reason behind her actions.

"Tigress, why did…?"

"Do you like her?" It was an innocent question and there was only curiosity behind Tigress inquiry.

It didn't stop Po from opening and closing his mouth before closing it again, scrunching up his face totally lost. "Like who?"

Tigress could feel her lips twitching upwards and stopped them before making a full smile. It was all the answer she needed. Leaning forward she placed herself just a few inches away from Po. There wasn't any space between them which gave Tigress the opportunity to lean forward and lick Po's neck.

And just like that, Tigress was gone.

Po stood there for a long time, his left hand was firmly place on his neck and his eyes were slightly unfocused, his moth hanging opened.

What the hell had happened this time?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I apologise for my English since it isn't my native language. Please try to enjoy the story and ignore a little those grammar, spelling or other funny mistakes.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
